Love Soundtrack
by Sarah501B
Summary: A few EO one-shots based on Taylor Swift's songs :)
1. Speak Now

_**A/N: So here's the thing. I love Taylor Swift's songs and, these days, I was listening to one of them and the idea for this popped into my mind. I hope you guys like it. The first story is AU and, for the sake of it, Serena was never raped, therefore there's no reason for her not to raise Liv like a normal mother would. El, Liv and everyone are around eighteen, just out of high school and... Well, if I say anything else you won't have to read it.  
Law & Order SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. The songs belong to Taylor Swift. The rest, all mine.**_

* * *

The church was full of people. Friends from school who were there mostly to show both the bride and the groom their solidarity instead of actually celebrating anything, relatives who though everything was cute, oblivious to the couple's current situation, and people who knew the teenagers and their families from the Sunday mass and showed up simply to watch the ceremony.

On the groom's side, at the last bench, four teenage girls argued in whispers.

- I can't do this!

- Liv, you have to. It's like the biggest mistake of his life.

- I agree with Alex – the red-haired one said. – Okay, so he had sex unprotected. So what? Who doesn't do that these days? He's just not lucky. He doesn't have to _marry_ her because of a child that, rumor has it, doesn't even exist.

- I shouldn't be here, I wasn't even invited.

- You weren't invited because Kathy is a bitch and she hates you, but Elliot sure wants your support in this terrible day – The girl with black curled hair stated. – Kathy obviously didn't tell him you were uninvited because it would hurt his feelings and they would fight and probably break up which would lead him straight to you. If you didn't come he'd resent you; if he knows you're here he'll feel supported and the bitch gets... Bitchy. Consider that a bonus.

- I don't know – Olivia sighed. – That's not what my mom taught me, I wasn't brought up to be impolite.

- Yeah, we're aware that your good manners teacher would faint if she knew you were crashing at a wedding but this is an emergency. And your mom, she didn't teach you to be impolite and show up when you weren't invited, but she did teach you to chase love and your dreams – the girl named Alex said. – And help people in need – she quickly added after seeing the look on Olivia's face to the mention of the L word.

Olivia knew their friends were right. She and Elliot had been best friends since kids despite their "social differences" that showed up in high school – he was the quarterback, but she wasn't even close to being a cheerleader. That was Kathy's role.

But Elliot was always there – he cared for her, protected her, and since they were together in almost every class, they helped each other on the subjects they needed.

And she loved him, of course, even though she was never going to admit it, not even to herself. Because, of course, he would never notice her as anything other than a friend.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion.  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

She looked around the church. A few benches closer to the altar, right in front of them, were sitting Brian Cassidy, Chester Lake, Don Cragen, John Munch and Fin Tutuola, who were their friends too – for her, nothing like Elliot, but friends either way. At the other side of the aisle sat Kathy's family. As soon as Olivia's sight caught them, she thought she was gonna be sick. The women were all wearing pastel-colored dresses. It was almost like they were all part of one whole thing. Olivia shrugged and promised to herself that when she was to be married she would make sure the guests wore bright colors, such as red, green, purple and, of course, blue, her and Elliot's favorite. She was startled out of her thoughts by someone yelling.

- DAMMIT HELEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

It was Kathy's voice.

- Oh, wow.

- One thing we can tell, Liv – Alex said. – You are much classier than she'll ever be. I mean, we're at a church for Christ's freaking sake!

- Talk about classy – the red-haired girl, Casey, joked.

- Well, I didn't attend good manners classes – Alex said.

- Yeah, Liv's a lady – Melinda agreed. – _Her_ wedding dress would never look like a preview of the cake we will eat at the party.

The good manners classes were a joke, of course, because Serena was very classy and as the great student she was Olivia had learned every little detail.

The church doors swung open and Helen, the bridesmaid, started walking down the aisle.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
all dressed in pastels  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry  
This is surely not what you'd thought it would be.  
I lose myself in a daydream_

At the altar, Kathy's mother moved her arms quickly and the song started playing. Even though it was "Here Comes the Bride" just like in every Catholic traditional marriage Olivia had ever been to, the beautiful song sounded more like the theme of the villain of those Star Wars movies to her.

'This isn't right", Olivia thought desperately, "but I can't stand up, I can't break them apart. I mean, what if he actually loves her and ends up hating me?"

Alex pulled her back just on time and she sat back on the bench as far as she could from the aisle in which Kathy was walking now.

- Her dress is white – Casey whispered. – Bunch of hypocrites.

Olivia couldn't agree more. She'd never forget when Elliot told her that, when he and Kathy broke the news of the baby to her parents, her father almost killed him and her mother exploded into tears and screams.

"– They're forcing me to marry her, Liv – Elliot said. – This is so unfair. Yes, I was a jerk and I my friend should have put a raincoat on but come on, give a guy a break. I mean, it's the 1980s, not the 1920s. I still should be able to actually choose my bride – he gave her a meaningful look."

It hadn't been the only time Elliot gave her a slight hint that he felt something more than just friendship for her, but Olivia had always dismissed it, assuming she was seeing, hearing and feeling too much – and reading way too many novels, also.

Now, as she watched the ceremony fly before her eyes, every single hint she dismissed came back to her like a punch to her stomach.

_Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song  
That sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be.  
She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen.  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me  
Don't you?_

It was time. They were about to exchange their vows and their rings, but Olivia barely realized it, until Melinda shook her lightly.

- Liv, it's a trap. It's a lie. Two days ago? The prom? – Olivia nodded, showing she remembered. – I was at the bathroom and heard her asking Helen for a tampon. If she's actually pregnant that means her period won't come, why would she need a tampon? Liv, she's lying. She's trapping him and it's up to you. Do you want your best friend to attend Queens College and live a lie forever or do you want him to attend Yale or any other great university he applies to, join the Marines, become a cop and be as happy as he deserves?

_Lie. Trap. Two days ago. Prom. Tampon. Why? Queens College. Trap. Lie. Yale. Marines. Cop._

Melinda's word pounded on her head.

- ...Speak now, or forever hold your peace – the priest finishes his saying.

Shaking both out of anger and fear, Olivia stands up. Kathy's family stares at her in horror as she walks towards the altar. Kathy looks homicidal. But nothing, absolutely nothing compared to the relief in Elliot's face and the joyful smiles she received from Bernie and Joseph Stabler and all of Elliot's friends.

_I hear the preacher say  
"speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence  
There's my last chance  
I stand up with shaky hands  
All eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you._

- _I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion, but you_ – she turns at Elliot – _are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl..._

Elliot offered his hand and Olivia took it gladly. They started walking, then running, through the church aisle towards the big back doors. When they got there, Elliot opened them and, as soon as they were outside, he hugged her and spun around with Olivia in his arms.

- Thank you for saving me. I thought you wouldn't come.

- Actually, I wasn't supposed to. My invitation got lost on Kathy's mail accidentally on purpose. But I couldn't let you do this to yourself, you deserve so much more. Now, you're going to Yale, then to the Marines, and then when you come back we'll join NYPD. Together, just like we promised.

- There's one thing I want to change about that promise.

Olivia hesitated.

- There is?

- Yeah. We made this promise as friends and we planned to keep it that way, but I can't – Elliot let Olivia go and got down on one knee. – Olivia Elizabeth Benson, you crashing at my wedding made me the luckiest guy in all New York. Would you push my luck a little further and be my girlfriend?

It was a dream come true.

- Oh, my God I... Wow... Yes, Elliot! Of course! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! – Olivia nodded frantically.

Elliot stood up, cupped her cheeks and kissed her happily.

_So don't say yes  
Run away now  
I'll meet you in your alt at the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow.  
You need to hear me out, they said speak now  
And you say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you in an alt in my tux at the back door  
Hey hey, I didn't say my vow  
So glad you were around when they said speak now_

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked it. You know what to do already ;)**_


	2. Today Was A Fairytale

_**A/N: In my opinion, this song is one of Taylor's cutest, I like it a lot. I hope you guys like this one-shot :) it takes place sometime during season 10. Eli exists. Please review!  
Law & Order SVU and everything related belongs to Dick Wolf. The song belongs to Taylor Swift.**_

Olivia was lying on her bed, unable to sleep, a goofy smile on her face.

Today had been her first date with Elliot. After ten years on the making, it managed to be even more perfect than she expected.

They had asked Cragen not to be on call that night, and after the numerous times they didn't need to be on service but were available the same way on the last ten years, the captain just didn't have the heart to say no.

Six o'clock in the afternoon, not a single minute late, Elliot knocked on her apartment's door holding a huge bouquet of light pink and white roses and the biggest, kindest smile she had ever seen on his face. After Olivia had put the flowers on a vase, they walked out.

All the men she had dated either put their hands on the small of her back to guide her or simply followed her through the hallway, but not Elliot – he took her hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked out of her apartment.

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale_

His dark grey shirt – her favorite one, Olivia noticed – let out his blue eyes. She was worried about the way she looked: she had picked a dress especially to this occasion, even though she didn't usually wear them. She also had more make-up on than she usually did; she didn't put any eye shadow or any of this stuff on to work, just some mascara and eyeliner, so she was wondering that maybe she looked ridiculous. Elliot, on the other hand, had never seen her so beautiful.

They went to this fancy restaurant Olivia always wanted to try, and after ordering their meals they did some small talk. At one point, Elliot looked at her, smiled and said:

- You know, Liv, I don't know why you even bother to buy make-up. You don't need that stuff, really.

_Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around_

Olivia blushed. She could lose herself his amazing smile. Elliot looked like he felt deliriously happy, and Olivia felt the same way. If he said the sky was pink, she would probably believe him. It was like high school all over again, but this time it was much better, because it was Elliot who she knew and loved and to whom she would trust her own life. She knew this time she wouldn't be let down.

_Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale_

After dinner – when Elliot, always the gentleman, refused to let Olivia pay her part – and a carriage ride through Central Park, they were at her doorstep – they decided to take things slow, so he didn't go upstairs. That fact didn't stop him from, when they said goodbye, giving her a chaste, soft kiss on the lips. Olivia could still feel them tingle even though hours had already passed.

She felt her phone buzz next to her on the bed and looked at it. It was a text from Elliot.

_Went to pick up Eli, just got home. I've been thinking about today all the time since I left. I love you. El._

Olivia smiled and giggled.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

_**A/N: A short one, but I just had to do it. This song is too cute for words. I hope you liked it! Please review!**_


	3. Mine

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! In this story, El and Kathy never met, therefore she never got pregnant and he was able to live a happy, normal college life. Please be advised that, when there's a part of the song, the part of the story which comes right after it might happen in a different timing from the previous one.  
I had a hard time writing this, a major writer's block case, but my boring International Law classes (the most boring subject ever created in Law School) sometimes give me inspiration. Yeah, I know. Go figure. HAPPY EASTER!  
Law & Order SVU isn't mine. The song belongs to Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

She knew him. She had already seen him around at the college campus and, from what her friends had told her, he was a couple years older than her and he was also studying to join the police academy. It was the first time she saw him at the diner, though. She didn't know he worked there. When he approached her table, she decided to start a conversation, since the diner was already closing.

- Hey, can I get you something else? We're closing already.

- Oh, no, I'm good, thanks. You're from Siena College, right?

- Yup, Law School, I'm studying to join the police academy – he then looked at her more intently. – I'm sorry, what's your name? I don't recognize you from any classes.

- No, I'm in Law School as well but we don't have any classes together, I just know you from the hallways. I have a great memory for faces. By the way, I'm Olivia Benson.

- Elliot. Elliot Stabler. Look, Olivia, I'm just gonna help the guys closing the place, do you mind waiting outside? We can talk after I'm done here. It won't take long.

- Okay, sure.

She stood up, paid for what she had eaten and walked outside. A few minutes later, Elliot came around.

- See, I told you it wouldn't take long. So, Olivia – they started walking. – Tell me more about you.

- Well, I'm nineteen. Whether you believe it or not, I also want to be a police officer. I live at the campus with my roommate even though my mom lives in Manhattan. We don't really get along. How 'bout you?

- Sorry about your mother; my mom isn't the best person either. I'm twenty-one and I always wanted to be a cop. My father was one as well. My family lives in Staten Island, but I really like Manhattan better. I'm not much of a beach guy.

- You certainly don't look like one – Olivia joked and they both laughed.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left the small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

A few months later, they practically lived together – since the money for her dorm came from her mother, Olivia spent most nights at the campus, but sometimes Elliot convinced her not to leave. She didn't want it to become a routine, she was afraid of it, and at first Elliot didn't understand why.

- Liv, come on. What's the big deal? I love you, you love me, then tell me, why not?

- It's just... My mom, she... – Olivia wanted so bad to tell him, but she couldn't risk him running away. She would definitely go crazy if she lost Elliot.

- Is it because of the money? Because if it is, Liv, we'll find a way. You can get a part-time job like me and pay her back. And even though I hate the thought of this happening, I can even let you pay one bill or another if it's so important to you – he said kindly, and Olivia sighed.

- El, I... Thank you, really, but... – She sighed again. – There's a reason why my relationship with my mom is so unstable.

Elliot nodded, showing he was paying attention. He had a feeling this was huge.

- My mother, she... As you already know, she is a teacher at Columbia. There was this night when she was walking to where she waited for the bus, many years ago and she... She was attacked. She was raped, and got pregnant with me. After I was born, she started drinking and... – Olivia felt like she was choking, both her and Elliot's eyes filled with tears. – She hates me, sometimes, while at other moments she's so possessive...

She stopped talking when Elliot hugged her.

- I'm sorry, Liv. I'm so so sorry, but I'm here. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. You're safe.

_Flash forward and we'd been taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learned my secrets and you figured out why I'm guarded  
You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

A few weeks later, they had what Olivia thought was the most romantic date ever.

At an isolated part of the campus there was this huge lake which, at night, reflected the lights from the buildings and the post lights surrounding it. They had a picnic under the moonlight and with the greatest view from the city lights one the lake water. Since there was no wind moving the water, it was like a mirror. It was amazing.

Olivia knew, at that very moment, that Elliot was the one man for her.

She thought of that night every time she felt bad or like giving up, and in a few minutes she felt just fine again, her faith on them, on him, back to where it belonged: her heart.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Just like other couples, they fought. A lot. And even though Elliot had made a super-human effort to understand Olivia's situation, his hotheaded manners eventually took the best of him.

- We just... I don't know, Liv.

- You don't know what, Elliot?

- I just... I always wanted to embrace the world and do whatever I felt like doing, even if I regretted it later. I always want to help everyone around me and I usually don't give two shits what it costs.

- But...?

- I've been stepping on a few toes for too long.

- What is that supposed to mean?

- That maybe I took too big of a step this time. You, I... Nothing I do will ever change the way you were brought to this world and it kills me. It really does.

- What...

- It's slipping through my fingers and I hate it.

- You hate it that there's no way for you to help me? For you to fix me so I can be a normal girl? – Olivia was now yelling. – Look, I know I'm not the daughter-in-law a mother dreams of, Elliot, but I just wanted to be loved, okay? I just wanted someone who could see beyond the rapist father and drunken mother and love me for who I am. I really thought I had found this person but life never ceases to let me down.

Her eyes filled with tears, Olivia walked out of Elliot's building and headed towards the campus.

- Liv, wait, I... I'm sorry.

- Yeah, so am I – she said bitterly.

- I'm sorry for what I said. It came out wrong. What I meant is, I feel bad that there's nothing I can do to help you, because every time you and your mom fight, I feel like someone knocked the wind out of me. Every time you cry because someone found out about your parents and left you, I die a little bit inside. I wish there was a way to help you so I could stop you from hurting, but I can't, and it kills me.

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 A.M  
Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the goodbye  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said "I'll never leave you alone"  
You said_

_- I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you is like the first time; I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter, and she is the best thing that's ever been mine_ – Elliot added, hugging her. – I'm sorry I made you cry. I made you a promise when you told me about your mother and I have every intention to keep it. I love you.

- I love you, too, El.


	4. Tim McGraw

_**A/N: Well, hello everyone! So long it's been! Yeah, I'm terribly sorry for that, I really am, but... Well, okay, I have no excuses except that real life got on the way. So let's head for today's installment. I listened to this song today and, when I started paying attention to the lyrics, I knew I simply had to do it. I hope you like it. Oh, and by the way: in this story, set on season 15 (and for the record, #SAVEBENSON!), Elliot has left.  
Law & Order SVU isn't mine, neither are the songs.**_

* * *

Olivia remembered everything as if it was yesterday. The last NYPD annual ball they had attended together, as partners. It had been on summer, three years earlier. They had danced for a while, each one holding the other on their arms, and when they decided the ball sucked and they had been there for enough time, Elliot drove his truck halfway to Connecticut, parked it on an empty spot of the road and the two of them just laid on the trunk of his car talking and watching the stars. She remembered the time he told her that he used to do that a lot as a teen and promised her one day they'd do it together.

All the (little) time they had to spare those three months, they spent together. That is, until that fateful September afternoon, when he left.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On back roads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_

One of the songs they had danced that night, from Tim McGraw, was one of Olivia's favorite. She told him when it started playing, half expecting him to laugh at her and say how cheesy it was for Bad Ass Benson, but he didn't. He asked her to dance so that the dress she had bought especially for the ball wouldn't go to waste, even though she said she would put her most comfortable jeans on at any minute. She didn't really like fancy clothes.

_But when you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest,  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me_

But then again, fate tore them apart. Olivia never got the chance to tell her partner she loved him, and she didn't get to hear him say it back either. After that summer ended, she wasn't the same for a very long time. For a few months, she was more emotional than she'd ever been her whole life, and God knows life had already given her plenty of reasons to cry. A couple weeks after Elliot had left, Olivia wrote him a letter showing her support and saying a bit more, but she never had the heart to send it. She had kept it hidden on a box under her bed. Until now.

_September saw a month of tears,  
And thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe_

So here she was. Queens. Glen Oaks. Near Elliot's house. Inside her car parked across the street, precisely. She had left the letter on his doorstep, rang the bell and ran to her car, hoping he would be the one to answer the door. He was. He looked around and you could see he was upset nobody was there. But then he noticed the envelope, and opened it quickly, taking her letter from inside.

_And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
And the first thing that you'll read is_

**ELLIOT'S POV**

It was Olivia's handwriting. His heart started thumping the minute he saw it. Holding his breath, Elliot started reading.

_When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest,  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me_

He looked at her car across the street and smiled. He did remember.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay... I have to admit it, as I wrote it, I couldn't help but think it was a little weird, but like I said, I just had to go with it. I hope you like it :) Please review!**_


	5. The Way I Loved You

_**A/N:Hello everyone! Let's just say I came earlier than I expected...  
Okay, so, they're not mine. Neither the characters, nor the song. *sighs***_

* * *

_He is sensible and  
So incredible and  
All my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear  
And it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door  
And I get into his car  
And he says 'you look beautiful tonight'  
And I feel perfectly fine_

Olivia sighed. David Haden almost made the princes from the fairy tales be ashamed of themselves. He was a real gentleman; sweet, polite, he seemed to be interested in her life and not only in her body like some other men...

In all the dates, He picked her up at her apartment. He would wait for her outside the car, on the sidewalk, and when she came he'd open the car door for her to get inside. At the restaurants, he'd pull her chair for her to sit... A legitimate gentleman, like Alex, Casey and Melinda said.

_He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing and I'm  
Comfortable_

It was hard to believe that, after all those years, after so many failed dates, she had finally got lucky when it came to romance. David Haden would be the son-in-law for which Serena asked God, if the detective's mother was still alive to meet him, Olivia thought.

When he asked her about her childhood and family, Olivia changed subjects and the DA behaved as if he had never asked that question.

He was so perfect, that getting at her place or calling her a minute late was already reason to apologize, because "a lady shall never be kept waiting".

She really was a lucky woman.

_But I miss screaming and fighting  
And kissing in the rain  
And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kind of rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

But there was another man on the detective's life. Oh, Elliot... Her partner, or should we say ex-partner, the owner of the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

Their fights came close to World War Three. That case of the woman who was getting divorced and accused her soon to be ex-husband of raping her... Horace Gorman... Victor Gitano...

Of course there were moments of peace, and they were many. Truth to be told, life with Elliot was a box full of surprises: you never knew what you would find, and he could go from one mood to a completely different one and then back to the first in a matter of seconds. When it came to her partner, the only certainty on Olivia's life was that there were no certainties at all.

- Damn it, Elliot!

It was dawn. Another sleepless night thanks to him, thinking of everything she had done, everything she had put at risk because of him.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating  
Intoxicating complicated,  
Got away by some mistake and now_

But David's perfection wasn't always welcome. He believed it, foolishly, when Olivia told her most famous lie, "I'm fine". To him, all her smiles were real; all of them actually meant she was happy instead of faking it. If you asked him, maybe the DA would never notice Olivia hadn't slept last night, her pillow wet with her tears.

But then again, Elliot... Elliot knew her like the back of his hand. She thought several times that he could read her mind – how silly could she be? But it really looked like he could. Elliot could tell if she was actually fine or lying, and why. He didn't always know what to say to help her, but when he did, he really meant it.

"That's enough, Liv", she thought. "Elliot's in the past now. He left you and..."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the most familiar pair of blue eyes she had ever seen, walking just across the street.

_I'll miss screaming and fighting  
And kissing in the rain  
It's 2 am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kind of rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

She wasn't paying attention to what David was saying anymore. She didn't even notice she had crossed the street on the wrong spot. She simply ran, and yelled his name, not knowing or caring if she would get to the other side of the street safe and sound.

Because this was Elliot, who made her fall without looking. Who made her do crazy things without thinking twice.

For love.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys like it. Please read and review!**_


End file.
